


Food Fantasy:Herb Goat Cheese x MA/Reader

by ShimmeryCobbler



Series: Shimmey Cobbler Food Fantasy Oc's [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeryCobbler/pseuds/ShimmeryCobbler
Summary: Herb Goat Cheese wants to apologize for making a mess of his Master Attendant clothes while they where out in the barn. So he try's his best~ NSFW/Smut⚠️
Relationships: Herb Goat Cheese/Master Attendant, Herb Goat Cheese/Reader, OC/Reader, oc/Master Attendant
Series: Shimmey Cobbler Food Fantasy Oc's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173809
Kudos: 2





	Food Fantasy:Herb Goat Cheese x MA/Reader

Herb Goat Cheese didn't do much around the restaurant and he didn't even go into battles very often either. He was happy enough to stay behind and take care of the animals that stayed out back behind the restaurant. He enjoyed the quite of the barn as he messed with the livestock that lived there. He mainly took care off all of the animals that lived on the land, putting them out to the pasture in the morning, mucking out the stalls and collecting the goods that came from the animals.

Collecting eggs from the chickens and ducks, milking the cows and goats, occasionally shearing the sheep.

He also picked some of the herbs that randomly grew around the barn and in the pasture before any of the animals could eat them up. He enjoyed it all and he thanks his Master Attendant every chance he could. He could have made him go into battle or put him on kitchen duty at any time but he didn't. He allowed him to wonder about along the property.

He would never fully out right tell him this but he definitely appreciated it everyday he got to go out on his own. Even if it was just out to the barn to hang out with the animals.

It was a hot summers day during the early morning when Herb had decided to head out to the barn. He always got up early to start working. After getting out to the barn he had a thrown his jacket to the side, the heat both outside and inside of the barn was way to hot for him to handle. He gave a small hum as he let the chickens out to roam in their own little pin area to walk around in. The sound of their loud clucks made him grin as he let the door fully open and a pill of chickens fell out. All of them scattered around the area peeking at anything that they could find in the small yard.

He moved on to the ducks that where happy to get out to the pond in the middle of the pasture, they waddled out of the small gate of their pin and down to the pond.

He headed back to the main room of the barn where he walked over to the cows stalls. Giving a few pats to the few cows that stud in the shallow stalls. They gave happy moos to him as he walked by. A few of them flicking their tails at him as he passed their stalls.

He quickly got to work by starting with the first stall. The milking cows needed to be milked before they could be put out to the pasture and later that day they would need to be put back in so he could milk them a second time. Even though it was a lot of work he still enjoyed it. Grabbing a bucket and a small stool, he got to work milking the first cow.

After two long hours he had finally fished up will all six of the cows that where in the barn. He let them all out, slapping one or two on the back to get them to move. After all of them where out he managed to make his way back into the stalls to collect the buckets of milk he was able to get. Luckily all of the cows had been able to produce full buckets. He grinned at this as he grabbed to of the full buckets. He would have to pour them into the larger metal drum out front so the restaurant could boil them down so they could use it.

After a few minutes of going back and forth between the stalls and the entrance of the barn he was able to get all but one bucket to the metal drum.

Sweat glistened on his forehead as he worked. His back aching as he emptied one of the last buckets into the drum. He sighed as he throw the now empty bucket to the side. He knew he would have to go back and hose them all out later on, he could leave them for now.

He moved back to the last stall to get the only remaining bucket of milk. He rolled his eyes as he used both hands to pick the heavy bucket up. This bucket was filled to the brim with milk and was probably the biggest one he had seen from any of the other cows that day.

As he went to turn around in the stall and head back out, he was face to face with Master Attendant. He gave a silent yelp. Herb hadn't even heard the other man come into the barn let alone the stall. This made his flinch and panic for a split second.

That was when the bucket in his hand was flung up.

Milk going everywhere in every direction. Milk splashed against the front of Master Attendants shirt and pants. The rest splashing back onto Herbs own shirt and some splatted into his pants.

Master Attendant/Readers POV

I had no intention of scaring the poor food souls when I had walked into the barn, I had only wanted to find him so I could talk to him. The moment I saw the snowy white locks in one of the small stalls off to the corner of the barn I knew it was him. I hadn't even thought of the fact that I hadn't made my presence known. It didn't even come to mind.

The moment I walked into the stall and he turned around, I knew it wasn't going to be good. The way his usual sleepy eyes widened and his hands twitched as he turned around.

I just didn't expect the bucket of milk in his hands to be basically thrown at me a slip second later.

The two of use just stud silently. The red line of a deep blush was already making its way over his cheeks.

"Master Attendant I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. You can't sneak up on me like that." Herb almost yelped out. I tried to wave him off. This was definitely my fault for sneaking up on him, even if it was on account. Herb just sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He looked around for a moment, his eyes going from the now empty bucket of milk that laid on one side of the stall and back at the front of my shirt. I could only look away from the food soul myself do to the strong stare.

Slowly I started to realize what this was, he was checking me out.

The milk had stained the front and short and pants.

Herb grunted making me look back at him. He seemed to now be grinning at me, no longer embarrassed but his cheeks where still a cherry red. Before I could even do anything Herb was already in-front of me. He was so close I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck. He dropped down to his knees. He grinned as he quickly started to make work of my belt, his eyes looking up to meet mine.

"How about I make it up to you? I did make a pretty big mess of your jeans. The least I could do was clean you up a bit as a apology, right Master Attendant?" He said as he finished off getting my belt off. He chuckled as he gripped me though my boxers/briefs. "Looks like you have no problem with my apology I see." My half massed dick now in his hand. He yanked down the remaining article of clothing and started stroking my cock. His hand was only slightly rough but it gave the most amazing friction I had ever felt.

His pace sped up as I gave a short moan, his thumb going up to play with the tip. His thumb played with the slit on the head, the bead of pre that threaten to spill over his shaft he swiped away. He pulled his hand away for a moment and lapped at the mess of pre on his thumb. His mouth hovered over my tip as he let a glob of drool spill from his tongue and down into the tip and shaft. A second later he was pumping my dick again with a faster pace. A second later he was shoving the head of my cock into his mouth.

I could only watch as he took half of my cock into his mouth. He gave a hum as he took more into his mouth, one of his hands going to play with my balls making he groan. His pace was slow at first but quickly started to pick it up as he started to bob his head faster. The wet sounds of his mouth around my shaft filled the room. Before long he was taking me all the way down to the base. The tip hit the back of his throat every time he went back down. He didn't gag but he gargled around me. Giving the most amazing vibrations around my cock.

Spit coated my thighs and pelvis as he worked. Before long my hand was nested in the back of his hair. I started to pull him along, forcing him back and forth on my cock at my own pace. His eyes where brimming with tears as he moaned up at me, his mouth full of my shaft.

I could only let out the biggest moan that I have ever had to signal my end.

I shoved him down one last time, his eyes rolling back into his head and tears spilled over as his nose rested flat against my pelvis. My legs shook as ropes of hot cum went down the poor food souls throat. My hips jerked as his throat basically milked me for all of the cum I had left in my balls. His tongue flat against the underside of my dick as he gargled, cum sticking to both the inside of his mouth and the back of his throat.

Slowly I pulled him from my soft cock, a sting of spit and cum connected his lips to my cock before braking as my soft dick fell.

He panted as he looked up at me. His cheeks flushed red and now wet with tears.His eyes puffy and red from them. His lips swollen and covered with both a mix of cum and his own drool.

He licked his lips as he looked up at me.

"Master Attendant I think I like your milk why better then any of the cows. I think I need another helping, but somewhere else~"


End file.
